Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama - jedna z głównych postaci w serii Tekken, to wokół niego toczy się fabuła większości gier. Zadebiutował w trzeciej części i od tamtej pory jest głównym bohaterem w każdej następnej części gry. Jest synem Jun Kazamy i Kazuyi Mishimy Biografia Tekken 3 Jin był synem Kazuyi Mishima oraz Jun Kazamy. Wychowywał się jednak jedynie z matką, ponieważ ta obawiała się genu diabła Kazuyi. W górach nauczyła go walczyć. W jego piętnaste urodziny zjawił się Ancient Ogre i ogłuszył Jina. Kiedy się obudził, jego matki nie było. Odszukał swojego dziadka – Heihachi Mishimę. Heihachi trenował go, aby Jin mógł pokonać Ogre'a. Przystąpił do turnieju, aby pomścić matkę. Na swojej drodze spotkał kilku przeciwników, aż w końcu doszedł do świątyni, gdzie znajdował się Ogre. Paul Phoenix pokonał Ogre'a, lecz ten zamienił się w True Ogre'a. Jin pokonał go, po czym został zdradzony i zastrzelony przez Heihachi'ego. Niespodziewanie jednak Jin zamienił się w Devila i uciekł. Tekken 4 Jin zaczął brzydzić się swojego pochodzenia. Dowiedział się, że startuje kolejny turniej oraz, że Kazuya powrócił. Chcąc pokonać Heihachi'ego oraz Kazuyę przystąpił do turnieju. Pokonał rywali i zmierzył się z Kazuyą w półfinale. Jako Devil Jin zdołał wygrać nie tylko z ojcem, lecz też z dziadkiem. Miał już ich zabić, lecz w ostatniej chwili ukazała mu się jego matka i Jin uciekł. Tekken 5 Jin obudził się w lesie, który zdawał się być zniszczony przez tornado. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to on spowodował zniszczenie. Powrócił do wioski Yakushima, gdzie dręczyły go koszmary. Kiedy Jin ponownie walczył ze swoim rywalem – Hwoarangiem, gen diabła po raz kolejny przejął nad nim kontrolę, co wykorzystał przeciwnik. Jednak jako Devil Jin zdołał pokonać Hwoaranga. Następnie zmierzył się ze swoim pradziadkiem – Jinpachi Mishima, którego zabija. Przejmuje Mishima Zaibatsu. Tekken 6 Gdy Jin pokonał swojego pradziadka, Jinpachi'ego, stał się nowym liderem Mishima Zaibatsu. Coraz potężniejszy Gen Diabła niemal całkowicie zmienił Jin'a, który wprowadził chaos za pomocą sił Tekken Force. Mishima Zaibatsu stało się najpotężniejszą korporacją na świecie. G-Corporation, którego liderem jest Kazuya, za głowę Jin'a wyznaczyła bardzo dużą nagrodę. Chłopak urządził VI turniej. Dusza Jin'a na dobre została przejęta przez zło. Osobowość Działania Jina i otoczenie są kwintesencją „tragicznego bohatera”, wykluczając jego zmianę od Tekkena 6. Podobnie jak w przypadku wielu tragedii, wszystkie główne traumatyczne wydarzenia, które mają miejsce w życiu bohatera, są poza jego kontrolą. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, jego ojciec i dziadek są dwoma najbardziej złymi i bezwzględnymi osobami, które kiedykolwiek żyły na powierzchni ziemi. Po drugie, jego matka została okrutnie i niespodziewanie odebrana mu, gdy był jeszcze nastolatkiem. Po trzecie, zdradził go dziadek, któremu głęboko ufał. Po czwarte, powrót jego pradziadka, Jinpachiego Mishimy, spowodował, że zaczął przegrywać wewnętrzną walkę z diabłem. Po piąte, pojawienie się Azazela skłania go do dalszego niszczenia Mishima Zaibatsu tylko po to, by mieć szansę zmierzyć się z bestią i poświęcić się, aby się jej pozbyć. Każde z tych wydarzeń przydarza się bezradnemu i skromnemu Jinowi, który po prostu robi, co w jego mocy, aby naprawić wszystko na każdym kroku. Wiadomo, że Jin był „uroczy i miły” (jak opisała Ling Xiaoyu i jest wspomniane przez inne postacie), zanim zdarzyły się wszystkie wyżej wymienione wydarzenia. Jednak po wszystkim, przez co przeszedł, wydawało się, że stracił wszystkie ludzkie uczucia. Osobowość Jina waha się od stoickiego i spokojnego do nieuprzejmego i aroganckiego w różnych momentach, a jego słowa i działania wskazują na wewnętrzną gorycz. Chociaż jest przedstawiany jako potwór w swojej diabelskiej formie, generalnie nigdy nie jest przedstawiany jako zło (w przeciwieństwie do Kazuyi i Heihachiego) i wszystko, co robi, robi z dobrych powodów. Ma również jedną wspólną cechę osobowości z wieloma japońskimi bohaterami akcji. Gdy umysł Jina skupia się w jakimś konkretnym kierunku, niezwykle trudno jest zmusić go do zmiany, a nawet zauważenia wydarzeń i ludzi wokół niego. Bliscy mu ludzie, w tym Hwoarang i Xiaoyu, zawsze dążą do skrajności, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Jina, a jednak zachowuje wobec nich obojętną postawę. Brak zainteresowania Jina bliskimi relacjami może wynikać z jego Genu Diabła. W wyniku przekleństwa swojej rodziny Jin myśli, że ludzie, których kocha, prawdopodobnie ucierpią, jeśli kiedykolwiek całkowicie ulegnie Diabelskiemu Genowi lub zjednoczy się z nim jak jego ojciec. Krótko mówiąc, podczas Tekkena 4 Jin planował zniszczyć ojca i dziadka, a następnie siebie, umierając bez dzieci, aby raz na zawsze położyć kres klątwie Mishima. Jednak Jin nie mógł się z tym pogodzić po pokonaniu swoich dwóch poprzedników, więc nie wiadomo, czy całkowicie zrezygnował z tego planu, ponieważ zobaczył obraz swojej matki, Jun. W fabule Tekkena 6 Jin wykorzystuje swoją nową pozycję jako przywódca Mishima Zaibatsu, aby wprawić świat w chaos w nadziei na lekarstwo, chociaż jego intencje są całkowicie życzliwe, ponieważ stara się to wykorzystać, aby obudzić, a następnie zniszczyć o wiele większe zagrożenie, Azazela. Wierząc, że pokonanie tego potwora może pomóc mu pozbyć się jego klątwy, Jin był gotów poświęcić niezliczoną ilość ludzi, zrujnować wiele istnień ludzkich i zyskać wielu wrogów poprzez swoje działania. Może to oznaczać, że Jin, bez względu na to, jak bolesne jest to dla niego, jest gotów opuścić swoją strefę komfortu moralnego, jeśli oznacza to uratowanie świata. To znowu pokazuje, że bez względu na to, jak obojętny i arogancki wydaje się być Jin, nadal jest dobrym człowiekiem. Ciekawostki Galeria Plik:JinTekken3.jpg|Jin w Tekken 3 Plik:Tekken-Tag CGI (10).png|Jin w Tekken Tag Tournament Plik:445px-JinT4CG.JPG.jpg|Jin w Tekken 4 Plik:Jin Kazama.jpg|Jin w Tekken 5 Plik:58743-341066 106486 jin kazama super.jpg|Jin w Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Plik:Jin Kazama in T6.png|Jin w Tekken 6 Plik:Jin Kazama TTT2.jpg|Jin w Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Linki zewnętrzne * Jin Kazama na Złoczyńcy wiki en:Jin Kazama Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Tekken Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Nienawidzący samych siebie Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Bohaterscy kryminaliści Kategoria:Pionki złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Mający wyprany mózg Kategoria:Fałszywi antagoniści Kategoria:Project X Zone Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Mesjasze Kategoria:Bohaterscy hegemonii Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Uczniowie złoczyńcy Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Następcy Kategoria:Ratownicy Kategoria:Zabójcy potworów Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie pragnący władzy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni w opałach Kategoria:Casanova Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Szczerzy Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Niechętni bohaterowie Kategoria:Podstępni Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Anioły Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Miłosierni Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Większe dobro Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Wielkie dobro Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Szczerzy Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie pragnący władzy Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Poszukiwacze prawdy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Bohaterowie Live Action Kategoria:Soul Calibur